Aphrodisiac
by OracleVortex
Summary: Okay, so the rating is high, but I'm being careful, here. A Draco Harry Fic for Valentine's Day!


Aphrodisiac

By OracleVortex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: In no way do I even remotely own Harry Potter. I merely borrow their characters from time to time.

This is my Valentine's fic, so Happy Valentine's everyone!! I have no one to be my sweetheart, so I wrote this instead.  : ' (  My only potential sweetheart is in Hawaii right now. _Hawaii_, dammit, Hawaii! 

Anyway, beware of yaoi, aka guy/guy pairing. Also, major make-out and mention of girl/girl. This was a warning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another ordinary day in the life of Draco Malfoy. He was stirring a potion, throwing death glares at the Gryffindors, and mentally recreating an image of Harry Potter's tight ass.

Draco sighed, idly musing the drop-dead sexy 16-year old who was chopping caterpillars with a fixed concentration. Harry, number one on Hogwart's To-Shag-List, winner of the unofficial Save-The-Day-Award, and a dammed brilliant flyer, was completely and utterly unattainable by everyone's standards. Rumour had it that Harry was lusting over an equally unattainable blonde who didn't return his affections. 

_Dammit._ Draco cursed. _This blonde does!_ Dropping in three unicorn hairs, Draco made sure that no one saw him slip in a couple of…different…ingredients. _Well, Harry Potter, pretty soon you'll be forgetting that other ditz and lusting over me!_ With a small pop, the air over Draco's caldron was tinted red. It dissipated quickly, hardly noticed by thos around him. 

The bell rang, and everyone was suddenly hurrying to clean up. Draco poured his concoction into two vials, pocketing one and palming the other thoughtfully.

_Hmm…time to try this out._ Taking his things, he meandered over to one of the many sinks at the back. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were there, rinsing their shared caldron. Uncorking the vial, Draco splashed it on the back of both boys' necks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seamus said, spinning around.

"What was that for?" Dean demanded. 

They glanced at each other and then at Draco. Pausing, they slowly looked back at each other. 

"Seamus?" 

"Dean?"

With horrified glee, Draco backed away as the two boys collided, a flurry of lips and hands vanishing into robes. Tucking his books firmly under one arm, Draco almost skipped out of the classroom, figuring prudent to leave. Gryffindor robes were falling to the floor, and he didn't want to be around when the knickers came down. 

Bursting out of the dungeons, Draco was stopped as he ran full into two people. The bottle in his hand was knocked loose, and it shattered on the floor 

"Heartstrings, no!" The faintly crimson liquid splashed onto the two persons that he had run into. It was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The girl looked at Draco in something close to anger, while Ron gave him a look that was filled with flames. 

"Merlin, Malfoy! Watch where you're going!" He turned to glance at Hermione. "Are you all right?" He paused, hazel eyes suddenly changing. 

Draco rolled his own set of blue-grey orbs. _Blast it all…_ He had wasted the rest of one vial on the mudblood and weasel! Quickly turning away, he glimpsed Weasel pressing Granger up against the wall. It was all Draco could do to stop gagging. 

Shuddering, Draco made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. Hopefully he would find Harry there. Taking out the other bottle, he examined the liquid inside as he instinctively wound his way through the halls. A figure greeted him at the hall entrance, curiously dressed in Quidditch robes. 

"Off to practice, Potter?" Draco asked with a sneer, all the while admiring the strengthened, bronzed boy in front of him. Lithe and tall, he was slim as hell, even though he probably ate more than three people combined. Some people would kill for a metabolism like his. 

Emerald eyes gave Draco a calculated glance, finally resting on the phial in Draco's hand. "Swimming in the bottom of a bottle, are we, Malfoy?"

"Hardly." Draco responded, giving the boy a sly look. "Cologne. Care to try it?"

The corners of Harry's mouth quirked slightly. "Only if you try first. I wouldn't care to be putting anything…acidic…on my skin."

Draco shrugged, hardly believing how easily this was happening. In mere moments, Harry would be bowing down to him like a god! The BoyWhoLived would be all his. Draco pressed the mouth of the bottle to one wrist, feeling the liquid tingle against his skin. He passed it to Harry. 

Harry took the vial, and dribbled a small amount across three fingers of his left hand. Carefully, he drew a sloppy line across his neck, tilting his head back so that the graceful slope of his neck was exposed. All the while, he kept a steady gaze with Draco, seemingly unaware that what he was doing was making Draco's mouth go dry. Flicking his fingers under his jaw, he dried his hand on the hem of his robes, handing the bottle back to Draco. 

"Nice scent." He said, taking his broom from where it was leaning against the wall. "Later, Malfoy."

Draco scratched his head in confusion as Harry walked away. It was if Harry was being purposely sexy, but yet the potion seemed to have no effect on him. By rights, the boy should be all over him!

Walking into the hall, he could plainly see that Ron and Hermione had at least made it to the hall, and now they were making out behind a gargoyle statue in one corner. Dean and Seamus were sitting across from each other at lunch, expressions clearly telling that they were doing something unseen under the table. 

_Heartstrings and dragon's teeth!_ Draco fumed. _What the hell is going on? Does the potion only apply to Gryffindors and Gryffindors alone?_

To test his theory, Draco dumped the last of the second vial on a Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff who was sitting at the table behind him. In identical movements, both girls turned to glare at Draco, saw each other, and started making out in the middle of the hall. 

"Blast it all!" Draco threw his hands in the air, storming out of the hall. Stalking out of the entrance Hall doors, he at heavily on the front steps. The empty vial was tossed into the grass, receiving venomous glares from Draco. "Damn you."

"Having potion troubles, are we?" 

Draco came o his feet, pale complexion darkening as he watched Harry Potter pick up the glass bottle carefully. Harry was dressed in full Quidditch robes, one hand grasping the shaft of the broom. Apparently, he had not gone far, somehow knowing that Draco would come out onto the steps. Strange, really. 

(A/N: And so damn convenient, too! BWAHAHA!)

Breath icing slightly in the pre-spring air, Harry asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" Draco forced out, voice squeezing from a tight throat. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Has it worked?" 

"I haven't the faintest—"

""The love potion, Draco." Harry said bluntly. "Has it worked to satisfaction?"

Draco stared at him, half taken aback by the usage of his first name. "Excuse me? How did you—"

Harry's response was an enigmatic smile "How did you think that the ingredients list made it to the floor outside the Slytherin commons room?" Harry moved closer. "By chance, perhaps? A pining lover had dropped it, maybe?"

Draco swallowed hard, blinking rapidly as Harry set down broomstick and bottle, an almost feral grin spreading across his face. "Then-then you—" Draco stammered, his heart hammering in his chest. The door of the school met his back as Harry leaned into him, hands pinning him in place. 

"It's not a rumour that I'm lusting after a blonde." Harry murmured huskily, "It _is_, however, untrue that _he's_ unattainable to _me_." 

Draco almost gasped as Harry's lips were firmly pressed to his. Hands tangled in his pale blonde hair, and a chest was solid against his own. Draco's fingers fumbled with laces, looking for an opening into Harry's robes. Instead he settled for dipping underneath, and caressing the base of his spine. 

The door behind Draco fell away, and the two boys tumbled into the school, support lost. Dishevelled and flushed, Harry rolled off Draco only enough so both could look up.

"I won't be reporting this to your headmasters," Filch said nastily, "So long as you give me the recipe to this little potion of yours."

 Feverishly, Draco dug in his pockets, blushing as Harry helped him look. Practically throwing a piece of parchment at Filch, he hardly realized it when the caretaker moved away. 

"How do we know that he won't use it on us?" Draco breathed, gently biting at Harry's neck.

Harry gasped into his ear. "Doesn't work on…those already in…love…"

Draco's eyes fluttered shut as Harry's hands drifted lower under his robes. "Gods, I'm glad for that…I don't share very well…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There ya go…a fluffy, fun fic for Valentine's day. J I know that it's a little early, but…Meh. The idea came to me recently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
